


Sun Dog

by Effie_H



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: Дживон и Ханбин - старые друзья, каждый со своими тараканами в голове. Что, если к ним добавить ещё парочку и бонусом хорошенького официанта?





	

Ханбин глубоко вздыхает, падая головой на стол.

— Ты невозможный, Ким Дживон.

Невозможный Ким Дживон закатывает глаза на очередную рожицу своего друга, а потом резко поворачивает голову в сторону симпатичного официанта, пока ещё беззаботно расставляющего креманки с мороженым компании девочек неподалёку.

— Глянь, он хорошенький. Как думаешь, сколько по шкале гомосексуальности?

Ханбин приподнимает голову, всматриваясь в крошечную фигурку паренька. Тот ему кивает и с улыбкой протягивает меню.

— Добрый день, господа.

И тут же уходит дальше по делам. Дживон с улыбкой провожает его взглядом, задерживаясь глазами на его аппетитной филейной части.

— Пять с половиной из десяти, — наконец выдыхает приговор Ханбин, апатично открывая меню.

— То есть, достаточно бисексуален, чтобы задуматься о нём дольше, чем на пять секунд, но всё ещё слишком бабник?

— Достаточно милый личиком, но вряд ли он с кем-то из нас пойдёт на свидание.

Дживон вздыхает, останавливая взгляд на мятном мороженом с кусочками шоколада. Он бросает выразительный взгляд на милого паренька, думая, что никакой он не пять с половинкой. Тот, словно прочитав его мысли, возвращается обратно к столику парней.

— А вот это есть? — спрашивает он низким, чуть хриплым голосом, от которого бегут мурашки по коже даже у Ханбина. Официант мило икает, глядя на чарующее лицо клиента, и вдруг покрывается неровными красными пятнами на щеках.

— К-конечно, — кивает тот, наклоняясь чуть ниже и записывая необходимый вкус в блокнот. За это время Дживон успевает разглядеть его имя на бейджике и едва усмехается.

— Спасибо, Джинхван, — добивает бедного парня он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как кожа официанта становится полностью бордового оттенка. Тот переводит взгляд на Ханбина, словно он был его последней надеждой.

— Кофейное с шоколадом, пожалуйста, — просит он, нежно взмахнув длиннющими ресницами. На лице его тут же расплывается хорошенькая ангельская улыбка, что даже Дживон нервно отводит взгляд.

Джинхван быстро кивает, унося свои ноги подальше от этой странной парочки. Ханбин и Дживон переглядываются одинаково понимающим взглядом, и младший первый вскидывает руки, словно он сдаётся в плен.

— Твоя взяла. Восемь, не меньше.

Дживон победно улыбается, словно видеть в каждом парне частичку гея — его прямая обязанность.

— А по шкале пассивности?

Ханбин делает театральную паузу, глядя на возвращающегося официанта, и шлёт ему воздушный поцелуй, как только перед ним поставили заказ.

— Минус десять, — вкрадчиво сообщает он им двоим, и наблюдает за тем, как Джинхван торопливо сбегает с места преступления под безобидный смех парней.

Дживон кивает, записывая свой айди в какао на салфетке, что подали вместе с мороженым. Потом, немного подумав, приписывает туда и Ханбинов. На немой вопрос в глазах друга он отвечает просто.

— Всегда должна быть свобода выбора.

•

 

Дживон замечает, что светлая кожа и чёрные волосы прекрасно контрастируют не только друг с другом, но ещё и на фоне белого постельного белья.

— Хватит на меня пялиться, — закатывает глаза Ханбин на этот долгий взгляд и тянет шею Дживона ближе к себе. Старший и не сопротивляется. Он наклоняется настолько низко, сколько требуется, и захватывает полные, практически плюшевые губы парня своими.

Ханбин улётно целуется, и в этом его проблема. Потому что не менее улётно он ласкает разгорячённую кожу Дживона и заставляет сердце гонять кровь в несколько раз быстрее нормы.Руками он цепляется в волосы старшего, оттягивая затылок немного назад, пока Дживон мурлычет от удовольствия в поцелуй, и лезет пальцами под футболку парня. Ханбин выгибается под нежными прикосновениями, возможно, даже слишком сильно, зная, что должной разрядки всё равно не будет.

Волнительную тишину, время от времени прерываемую вознёй, прерывает характерный звук входящего сообщения в какао.

— Тебя нет дома, — властно сообщает Дживон, отбирая у Ханбина телефон, но тут же чертыхается, как только слышит точно такой же звук на своём девайсе.

— Тебя тоже, — усмехается младший, хватая чужой телефон и снимая блокировку. Дживон незамедлительно делает то же самое, удобно устраиваясь у Ханбина на коленках.

— Это Джинхван, — удивленно произносят парни вслух и тут же переглядываются с небольшой ноткой ужаса в глазах.

— Интересно, — тянет Дживон, быстро отвечая на сообщение. Ханбин дует губы, но делает то же самое, но с чужим телефоном.

— Забавно, тебя пригласили завтра на свидание, — уныло хнычет он. — Везёт, я тоже хочу на свидание, с гейской восьмёркой.

Дживон пропускает очень странный смешок, чмокая Ханбина в губы.

— Ты только не смейся, но ты тоже идёшь. Как и положено пассиву, тебя позвали в парк на пикник.

— Он бы ещё в парк развлечений позвал, романтик хренов, — закатывает глаза Ханбин, стягивая с Дживона футболку и мимоходом любуясь его рельефным животом. Старший словно невзначай напрягает мышцы, быстро отвечая на сообщение Джинхвана, и отбрасывает телефон в сторону. Следом за ним летит и его собственный.

— Ты мне отсосёшь?

— Обойдёшься, — отрезает Ханбин, быстро расстёгивая ширинку парня и вытаскивая его член наружу.

— Эх, надеюсь, хоть Джинхван не ломается, как свежий пряник, — беззлобно отвечает Дживон, прикрывая глаза, едва ему начинают плавно дрочить, и тут же лезет в штаны своему товарищу, отплачивая за услугу.

•

 

— Итак, мы сходили на пикник, — вздыхает Ханбин, тихо нашёптывая грязные ругательства, пока Дживон заботливо вытирает ему кровь с ноги смоченным в антисептике ватным диском.

— Отличное начало, — хмыкает старший в ответ. — Учитывая, что даже с невинного пикника ты вернулся с ушибленной ногой, я боюсь даже представить, что ждёт меня в аквариуме завтра.

Ханбин закатывает глаза на эту реплику.

— Тебя сожрёт китовая акула. Вместо завтрака.

— Китовая акула питается только планктоном, идиот, — парирует Дживон, затягивая бинт на ноге парня. — И если следовать твоей логике, то нога у тебя кровоточила, потому что Джихван хотел тебя сожрать?

Вздрагивая от чересчур грубого, по мнению Ханбина, обращения с его ногой, парень снова окидывает друга тяжелым взглядом.

— Ну, тогда тигровая. Или какая там была звездой «Челюстей»? — он осторожно шевелит поражённой конечностью. — И это, поаккуратней с ногой, мне на ней ещё завтра всю смену пахать.

— Ты очень добрый малый, Ханбин, — вздыхает Дживон, закрепляя повязку двумя клипсами, — но мне всё ещё любопытно, как прошло ваше свидание, и почему ты сейчас стонешь у меня на руках такой весь израненный?

Парень ощупывает новую повязку и, удовлетворившись её качеством, смотрит на персонального доктора.

— Кстати, мама говорила, что если вавку поцеловать, то она будет меньше болеть, — зачем-то сообщает он вместо начала своего увлекательного рассказа.

— А ты мне отсосёшь потом? — Дживон склоняет голову вбок, застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Этого в условиях от мамы не было. Но я совершенно точно расскажу потом, что, собственно, случилось.

Дживон, театрально вздыхая, словно ему впервые отказали в минете, притягивает волосатую ногу Ханбина ближе к себе, нежно поглаживая за щиколотку. Владелец ноги осторожно ёрзает на своём месте, явно уже жалея о своей принципиальности. Дживон никогда ему не сосал, почему Ханбин обязан?

Он тихонько вздыхает, едва губы прикасаются к белой повязке, хотя, по сути, он даже и не чувствует ничего — Дживон не зря работает уже который год в бригаде скорой помощи в поликлинике рядом.

— Ты невозможный, — снова вздыхает Ханбин, уже даже скорее от сожаления.

Жалко, что они никогда не смогут встречаться. Никто из них никогда не сможет возложить на алтарь призрачных отношений собственную гордость. Слишком нестабильна цена вопроса. Дживон осторожно притягивает к себе вторую, здоровую ногу парня, закидывая на себя и таким образом, отрезая все возможные пути к отступлению этого нерешительного дезертира.

— Но я тебе расскажу всё как на духу…

…

Джинхван оказывается очень приятным парнем. Да и само свидание, собственно, не предвещало беды. Сперва неуклюжее начало, как и полагается для первой прогулки двух геев в мире натуралов.

Далее Ханбин уже не может объяснить как, но Джинхвану удаётся разрядить атмосферу неловкости между ними какой-то милой шуткой, и уже спустя каких-то двадцать минут после встречи в условленном месте парни уже болтают, как ни в чём ни бывало, раскладывая под раскидистым дубом симпатичную подстилку.

Джинхвану двадцать пять лет, он на год старше Дживона и на целых два — Ханбина, но при этом парень умудрился три года подряд проваливать вступительные экзамены в университет, поэтому он сейчас заканчивает последний курс, подрабатывая официантом в кафе. Ещё он очень мягкий, так что Дживону следует быть поосторожнее со своими шуточками. Ханбин хочет рассказать ещё много чего, что могло бы произойти, просто чтобы заставить друга завидовать, но решает, что тот легко может проверить всю информацию завтра от другого первоисточника, так что выкладывает всё как было.

Сразу после одного молочного коктейля и сладкого пирожка Джинхван видит счастливую влюблённую парочку на велосипедах и загорается идеей. А Ханбин считает, что у его будущего парня слишком милая улыбка, чтобы обратить внимание на несколько очевидных проблем.

Одна проблема в том, что Ханбин вообще никогда не катался на велосипеде. Но эта дурацкая мужицкая гордость, которая вылезла из самого неожиданного места, тут же отметает все сомнения, и парочка вместо мирного пожирания калорий мгновенно подрывается с места в поисках приключений на пятую точку.

Другая проблема состоит в том, что Джинхван оказывается до смешного неловким, и поэтому вместо цивильной прогулки по ровным дорожкам как два прекрасных принца на верных лошадках, получается что-то вроде шоу «Ехали медведи на велосипеде». Ну, и финальным аккордом служит эпичное падение Джинхвана на Ханбина.

Только в отличие от сопливых манхв, никакого неловкого поцелуя в падении не выходит — старший врезается в заднее колесо Ханбину. Тот банально и позорно перелетает через руль, увлекая за собой своего проклятого железного товарища, который и вызвал, собственно, такие производственные травмы.

К счастью обоих парней, история заканчивается весьма мило, Джинхван оттаскивает травмированного прямо под его квартиру, отдавая в самом конце вполне себе неслучайный и очень даже нежный поцелуй в губы перед тем, как стыдливо удрать восвояси.

Ханбин грустно вздыхает, заканчивая свой рассказ, и почти даже не удивляется, обнаружив себя в объятиях Дживона. Разве что только ёрзает немножко, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Забавно, — констатирует старший, кивнув головой. Видимо, чтобы подтвердить важность сказанного вердикта.

— Скорее, грустно, потому что он, в самом деле, очень большая катастрофа, — вздыхает Ханбин. Он осторожно поглаживает кончиками пальцев загривок парня. — Но это даже добавляет ему частичку особенного шарма в образ. Подводя итог его первого свидания со мной, скажу, что я бы поставил семь из десяти. Минус три за эпизод с великом.

Парень тянется за поцелуем к Дживону, и тот не заставляет себя ждать, охотно раздвигая плюшевые губы младшего.  
— Завтра мне повезёт больше, — шепчет он, закрывая глаза.

И ему очень нравится легкий привкус Джинхвана на губах у Ханбина.

•

 

К великому трудно скрываемому разочарованию Ханбина, рандеву Дживона и Джинхвана проходит блестяще, хоть в учебники по первым гейским свиданиям вписывай.

Он недовольно поджимает губы, колотя чайной ложечкой по стенкам чашки немного сильнее, чем требуется.

— Что, прямо вот встретились и сразу внутрь, к рыбам? — кисло осведомляется он у слишком сияющего Дживона.

— Ага, — кивает он. — Кстати, а тигровых акул там и не было.

Ханбин кисло фыркает, перебивая начало пересказа.

— Поэтому она тебя и не сожрала. И свидание у тебя получилось как надо.

— Кстати, а тебе не говорили в детстве, что зависть – это, вообще-то смертный грех? –невинно замечает Дживон, насыпая Ханбину в чай ложку сахара, чтобы было хотя бы что размешивать.

— Я скорее, ревную твоё свидание к своему, — по-философски замечает младший, благодарно кивая на сахар у себя в чае. — То есть, вы четыре часа благополучно пялились на рыбок, а потом ты провёл его к кафе на работу и вернулся сияющий как новогодняя гирлянда ко мне?

Дживон трижды кивает, гаденько при этом улыбаясь. Ханбин вздыхает, потому что улыбка при этом всё равно получается по-дживоновски очаровательная. Даже придраться не к чему.

— Да, а ещё Джинхван сказал, что ты очень милый. Правда, стеснительный жуть, но я так и не понял почему, твой член вроде даже больше его…

От последней реплики Ханбин вдруг давится чаем, выпучивая глаза на старшего и надрывно кашляя. От медика реакции долго ждать не приходится — секунда, и сильные руки выбивают каплю из горла Ханбина, не преминув, однако, воспользоваться возможностью его потискать сзади.

— Спасибо, — хрипит он, отчаянно пытаясь поправить голос. Ещё секунда, и обнимашки прерываются тычком в живот Дживона. — Только как ты понял, что его… Меньше моего? Где ты уже умудрился померить нашего хёна?

Парень недоумённо моргает, сперва из-за неожиданного тычка в рёбра, потом — от слишком ревнивой нотки в голосе друга. И добродушно хохочет, хлопая Ханбина по многострадальной спине.

— Нет, он всего лишь мне слил, что у него тринадцать, пока мы обсуждали какую-то чушь. То есть, на сантиметр меньше, чем у тебя. Гордись.

— Было бы чем, — закатывает глаза парень. –Ты всё равно сливаешь мне эту информацию чисто, чтобы хвастнуть лишний раз, так?

— Ну, не каждого природа наделяет пятнадцатью, — довольно косит глаза Дживон, скрывая довольную улыбку за чашкой чая. — А ты, дурак, даже не знаешь, что теряешь…

Ханбин прекрасно знает, что теряет. Вернее, чего он точно НЕ теряет.

— Если хоть когда-то в жизни я буду в настолько отчаянном положении, что придётся либо дать кому-то подолбиться в мою задницу, либо умереть, то в первую очередь я бы дал парню с пенисом поменьше.

Дживон как-то странно всхлипывает в кружку, что Ханбин не понимает до конца, плачет тот или смеётся. Ему как-то и не особо этого хочется знать, поэтому он спешит перевести тему на какую-то глупую бытовуху, размышляя, что всё же, размер Джинхвана был бы предпочтительней для первого раза. Жалко, что пассивность в нём со всех щелей лезет.

•

 

После второго захода по свиданиям Ханбин и Дживон даже делают ставки кому из них Джинхван первым скажет «да». Всё проходит как никогда гладко в обоих случаях, и Джинхван, кажется, отвечает взаимностью на ухаживания своих кавалеров с одинаковой признательностью.

Поэтому никто не ожидает, что на пятое свидание их приглашают на одно время и в одном месте. Ханбин и Дживон тревожно переглядываются, получая одинаковые сообщения на телефоны. Определённо, кому-то из них будет больно.

— Это была очень плохая идея — начать за ним ухаживать, зная, что ты делаешь то же самое, — вздыхает Ханбин, усаживаясь на траву в условленном месте в парке.

— Я хотел как лучше, — бормочет Дживон следом оправдания, которые тут же перебивают.

— Конечно, право выбора, всё такое. В итоге он убежит и от тебя и от меня, зашибись, ты решил все проблемы.

Дживон хочет ответить что-то обидное, потому что Ханбин сам принял правила этой игры и что это не только его тупое решение, как между ними внезапно мостится Джинхван, неловко заваливаясь на спину. Парни помогают ему восстановить равновесие, образовав немного лишнего места, и с лёгкой тревогой глядят ему в лицо.

— Привет, ребята, — просто начинает старший, немного покусывая нижнюю губу. Он неловко чешет затылок, явно раздумывая, как бы начать разговор с лучшей стороны.

Парни хмуро кивают в ответ, ожидая экшена. Джинхван заглядывает в лицо каждого и вдруг покрывается красными пятнами по всему лицу.

— Эй, не смотрите на меня так! — тут же смущается он, пряча лицо за ладонями. Дживон задумчиво приподнимает бровь.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы смущаться и соблазнять своим видом ещё больше?

— Нет… НЕТ!

Лицо хёна становится равномерно бордового оттенка. Он тупо пялится на собственные ногти, словно там был написан краткий конспект его небольшой речи, и начинает после короткого выдоха.

— Просто… Просто вы оба классные, а я запутался, — вздыхает он, даже уже не рассчитывая, что ему помогут с речью. На ногтях подсказок почему-то не нарисовывалось.

— Тебя смущает, что мы знаем друг о друге и при этом продолжаем тебя клеить? — осторожно начинает Ханбин, посылая смертельный взгляд в сторону Дживона, который и стал идейным вдохновителем этого группового заговора.

Джинхван смущённо кивает, продолжая рассматривать трещинки на собственных ногтях, а Дживон подхватывает неприятный разговор, посылая не менее смертельный взгляд в сторону Ханбина.

— Мы не встречаемся и готовы к ситуации, когда одному откажут во взаимности. Подумаешь, станем обычными друзьями, как это было много лет назад…

— А вы сейчас… — Джинхван икает, чувствуя, как краснота подбирается уже к кончикам пальцев.

— Нет, мы не трахаемся, — закатывает глаза Ханбин, скорчив кислую рожу, мол, этому придурку ничего нельзя доверить. — Просто живём вместе, и он меня иногда лапает.

— Но ты же не против, — пожимает плечами Дживон, вызывая бурю негодования в сердце Ханбина и какой-то странный отблеск в глазах Джинхвана.

— Тогда почему вы вдвоём не вместе, а пристаёте к таким как я?

— Мы не можем быть вместе, — отрезает Ханбин прежде, чем Дживон успевает открыть рот для собственной версии. — В конце концов, останется кто-то один, и я не уверен, что это буду я.

Дживона, скорее всего, такой ответ устраивает. Он кивает словам Ханбина, слабо улыбаясь.

— Поэтому я сейчас должен кого-то выбрать, так? — Джинхван не спрашивает, скорее, уточняет. — Но если я не могу? Вы мне оба очень симпатичны…

Вся компания погружается в непривычную, немного тянущую тишину. Вдруг стало хорошо слышно порывы ветра, лай собак, которых выгуливают расторопные бабули, визг детей, резвящихся на площадке неподалёку. Всё, кроме голосов, которые, казалось, единственные заполняли эфир последние несколько минут.

— А почему, кстати, нужно обязательно выбирать? — вдруг разрывает вяжущую атмосферу голос Дживона, и всё тут же становится на свои места. Дети больше не визжат, собаки с фона исчезают куда-то вместе с бабушками. Жизнь снова концентрируется на кончике обрыва.

Джинхван медленно поворачивает голову к парню, и тот тут же поднимает руки в спасительном жесте.  
— Ладно-ладно, понимаю, херню ляпнул, бывает…

Он бросает виноватый взгляд на хмурящегося Ханбина и чуть не выпадает в осадок, когда Джинхван неожиданно продолжает его мысль.

— А вы никогда не пробовали отношения втроём?

•

 

Так в их жизнь врывается ещё один персонаж и, на удивление, сеет что-то вроде гармонии в их быт. Как и положено любым отношениям, сперва в квартире Дживона и Ханбина прописывается новая зубная щётка фиолетового цвета, потом, словно невзначай, новая кружка. Проходит ещё пара недель, и Дживон уже не может вспомнить, а кто, собственно, готовил завтраки раньше, когда Джинхванане было.

Он сладко мурлычет ему в шею, слегка потираясь бёдрами о его задницу, и шепчет стандартное нежное приветствие.У Ханбина сейчас утренняя смена, свой завтрак он слопал уже давно, так что в квартире, кроме этих двоих, больше никого нет.

— Я надеюсь, салат и жареный рис смогут тебя насытить на весь день, — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Джинхван, расслабляясь в объятиях парня. — Ещё полчаса, и я начну опаздывать в универ.

Он едва заметно вздыхает, как только тёплая громадина больше не обволакивает его спину, а шоркается по шкафчикам, настраивая кофеварку для работы. Дживон что-то невнятно бормочет, отсчитывая три больших ложки кофе на фильтр перед тем, как щёлкнуть выключателем.

— Про таких, как ты, шутят, что твой день начинается вовсе не с нежных поцелуев или даже минета, — улыбается Джинхван, снова ощущая на себе сильные руки парня.

— У меня сегодня дневная смена, я до полуночи на ногах, — наконец подаёт голос Дживон, нежно чмокая тёплую кожу на шее, — к тому же, меня никогда не будили минетами, что за жизнь?

Джинхван мягко мурлычет, отклоняя голову так, чтобы увеличить место для поцелуев.

— Мне всё ещё удивительно, что вы с Ханбином — два гея, знаете друг друга чуть ли не с рождения, и при этом ни разу ничем таким не занимались дальше рукоприкладства.

— Ну, если я – гей, то это не значит, что я буду набрасываться на любого парня, взгляды на жизнь которого хоть немного совпадают с моими, — пытается оскорбиться Дживон, подавая старшему тарелки.

Он немного возмущённо пыхтит, доставая соевый соус и маленькую тарелочку под него. Джинхван с репликой не торопится, так что от пояснений никуда не убежать.

— Ну, а ещё насколько ты знаешь, он у нас всё ищет своего идеального принца, при этом имея чуть ли не панический страх быть оттраханным, — хмыкает Дживон, выключая кофеварку. — Я знаю его слишком хорошо, чтобы бессовестно поиметь, а потом захлебнуться и пасть смертью храбрых от волны его негодования.

— Короче, боишься обязательств, я понял, — хмыкает Джинхван, поставив тарелку на стол и садясь рядышком с парнем.

— Ничего я не боюсь, — бурчит Дживон, подавая старшему палочки и желая приятного аппетита. — С тобой же встречаюсь как-то…

Джинхван тихо вздыхает, предпочтя не отвечать на эту фразу, и лишь спокойно жуёт жареный рис дальше.

•

 

Короткий задыхающийся стон, и Джинхван до боли в пояснице выгибает свою спину. Его расстёгнутая рубашка скользит по гладкой коже и, после почти незаметного стона, падает на пол с лёгким нейлоновым шорохом.

Джинхван обессилено валится на стену, хватая ртом спасительный воздух. Всё происходит головокружительно быстро, наверное, даже слишком. Ещё двадцать минут назад он случайно встретил Ханбина на стоянке их кафе, а сейчас он уже плавится под горячими поцелуями в их квартире и умоляет не останавливаться.

Однако Ханбин и не думает тормозить. Он как-то осторожно лезет рукой за спину старшему и, хватая того за шею, тащит ближе к своей кровати, аккуратно кидая на мягкий матрац и взбираясь сверху, словно на поверженную крепость. Единственным различием здесь будет, пожалуй, то, что Джинхван и не сопротивляется, а даже наоборот, активно поощряет весь процесс. Тихонько прошипев, он прикрывает глаза, отзываясь с аппетитом голодающего на каждое прикосновение к собственному телу.

Ханбин дёргает ширинку парня как-то слишком резко, хотя в этом нет особой необходимости — его хён настолько худой, что может выскользнуть из брюк, даже не расстёгивая их. Младший припадает губами к белой, горячей коже внизу живота с особым рвением, Джинхван такую пылкость и не встречал, наверное, за всю его жизнь.

— В первый раз что ли? — недоверчиво бормочет старший, с ужасом подтверждая собственную догадку, едва щёки Ханбина слегка розовеют.

— Нет… Д- Какая разница? — нервно спрашивают его снизу, жадно присасывая кожу на бедренной косточке.  
Разницы и в самом деле никакой, если знать, что делать. Ханбин хорошо справляется с предварительными ласками, видно, почему Дживон даже не скрывает своих желаний по отношению к этому парню, но вот Джинхван сильно сомневается, что тот знает, что делать дальше.

— Не переживай, я всё сделаю сам, — улыбается он, притягивая взволнованного парня немного выше. Он глубоко целует губы своего партнёра, не особо церемонясь с ненужными нежностями и, пользуясь тем, что Ханбин, наконец, немного расслабился, отпустив железную хватку на шее, переворачивается на живот.

— Ого, — восхищенно шепчет младший в губы, едва ощутив поверхность под спиной. Джинхван смущённо улыбается своему успеху, усаживаясь верхом на парня. Он чувствует, насколько сильно сейчас его хотят даже под слоем ткани, и это вдохновляет ещё больше.

— Просто расслабься, хорошо? — тихо просит Джинхван, сосредоточенно расстёгивая белую рубашку и бесстыже рассматривая молочно-белую кожу, на которой очень выигрышно смотрятся два аккуратных бордовых соска.

Ханбин раздражённо закатывает глаза, видимо, всё ещё пытаясь выглядеть опытным и независимым любовником. Джинхван, по сути, не возникает, у него нет планов прогнуть под себя этого человека. Вместо этого, он сразу же лезет куда-то в рюкзак, выуживая баночку синего цвета и ленту презервативов.

— Ты всегда носишь их с собой? — вырывается у младшего. Джинхван смотрит на него, как обычно взрослые смотрят на ребёнка, спросившего какую-то очевидную чушь.

— Только сегодня купил. Не в руках же нести.

Кивнув, Ханбин виновато закусывает слегка припухлую нижнюю губу, от чего член Джинхвана очевидно дёргается, вызывая ещё одну голодную усмешку. Старший тянется руками к ширинке своего молодого человека, не до конца стягивая лишнюю одежду.

Гипоаллергенная смазка открывается с лёгким щелчком, и уже через секунду Ханбин тянется пальцами к бёдрам парня, но его тут же останавливают, слегка шлёпнув по руке.

— Лежи и смотри, я всё сделаю сам.

Он очень хотел надуться, но не в такой ситуации. Не сейчас.

Джинхван мило улыбается, прикрывая глаза, и осторожно тянется к собственной заднице, легонько скользя смазанными пальцами по разгорячённой коже. Ещё момент, и улыбка на лице становится блаженной на радость наблюдающему Ханбину. Парень задыхается от собственных мягких стонов, бёдра двигаются всё быстрее и быстрее, и в какой-то момент младший недовольно скулит, чувствуя, что где-то его обманули.

Взгляд Джинхвана тут же становится более осмысленным. Он коварно усмехается, отрывая презерватив из ленты, вскрывает упаковку и раскатывает на напряжённом члене парня перед тем, как податься бёдрами вперёд, направляя ствол на себя.

Ханбину слегка несёт крышу от влажной тесноты, но он всё ещё пытается строить из себя порно-героя. Ровно до того момента, когда Джинхван случайно или намеренно отклоняется спиной назад и стонет по-особенному отчаянно громко. Он закрывает глаза, закидывая голову назад и резко увеличивая свой темп, явно стараясь, чтобы член Ханбина скользил жёстче и чаще.

— Согни ноги в коленях, — задыхаясь просит старший, тут же откидываясь и двигая бёдрами ещё чаще. Ханбин осторожно придерживает его бёдра ладонями, контролируя темп. Он любуется парнем, пока тот ловит приход в каком-то другом мире.

Сейчас его Джинхван абсолютно не такой, как в обычной жизни: взмокшая чёлка слиплась беспорядочными прядями, прежде милые глазки сейчас закрыты, а губы, с которых не способно слететь ни одно ругательное слово, позволяют себе слишком неприличные стоны. Он скользит взглядом ниже, любуясь хорошо сложенной фигурой, и тормозит на розоватой головке.

— Можно? — тихо спрашивает парень, уже не в силах отвести взгляд куда-то в другую сторону.

Джинхван кивает. Сейчас Ханбину можно абсолютно всё, нет никакой необходимости спрашивать какие-то глу… Его и без того рваная мысль прерывается на полуслове, когда сильные, но очень нежные ладони плотно обхватили возбуждённую плоть и потянули в одном ритме с плавными толчками старшего. Он захлёбывается в стонах, кажется, просит больше, хотя и сам понимает, что это — максимум, что может дать ему Ханбин.

Руки парня полностью синхронизируются с его движениями бёдер, и Джинхван, кажется, уже устал прыгать на Ханбине, когда чувствует, что его полностью кроет. Он кончает на руки младшему с длинным, хрипловатым стоном и открывает глаза, ощущая, как стекают густые капельки под его задницей.

Он наклоняется, нежно целуя эти чуть припухлые розовые губы, и медленно встаёт, заворачиваясь в простынь как в тогу. Джинхван не может не признать, что наполовину одетый Ханбин в постели выглядит шикарно, возможно, даже лучше, чем если бы ему пришлось раздеваться догола. Парень берёт пачку со стола и открывает балконную дверь, одновременно чиркая зажигалкой.

— Будешь много курить — окажешься в моём отделении, — флегматично замечает Ханбин. Джинхван мельком бросает на него взгляд, прежде чем глубоко затянуться.

— Ты бы хоть член убрал в джинсы…

Ханбин презрительно фыркает, падая рядышком с Джинхваном. Он затягивается из рук парня прежде, чем, наконец, связать использованный презерватив в узелок и по-хулигански выбросить на улицу.

— Не хочу, я живу достаточно высоко, чтобы кто-то смог осудить мои яйца, — наконец отвечает он, слегка передёргивая размякший ствол.

— Как знаешь, -миролюбиво отвечает Джинхван, выдыхая дым над собой и любуясь, как красиво серые завитушки рассеиваются в воздухе. Они молчат ровно пока не заканчивается сигарета. Потом Джинхван достаёт ещё одну, но пачку мягко отбирают, отложив по другую сторону.

— Не хочу тебя видеть у себя в онкологии, там тебе не понравится, поверь, — нарушает Ханбин уютную тишину. Джинхван и не сопротивляется особо — сигареты ему скорее нужны с эстетической стороны, а вовсе не из-за зависимости. Зависимым он считал себя от Ханбина, от Дживона… Возможно, от руководителя его диплома, но никак не от сигарет.

— Несчастные лысые дети и атмосфера безысходности? Ни капли не удивлён, почему Дживон не работает в одном с тобой отделении.

Ханбин кивает, немного улыбаясь в пустоту перед собой.

— Да, эта скотина слишком жизнерадостная, чтобы погрузиться в настолько печальное дело, хотя хирург из него вышел бы отменный.

Джинхван опять молчит, бросая долгий взгляд на лицо парня.

— Что? — не выдерживает тот, глядя в ответ с напускным раздражением.

— Странно, что вы не были в романтических отношениях раньше…

Ханбин презрительно отмахивается от этой мысли, скорчив мерзкую рожицу, словно ему только что предложили отведать перчёной земли.

— Ты что? Это же идиот без тормозов! Ему у ребёнка конфетку отобрать — как у…

Пожалуй, единственная вещь, что выходила у Ханбина безупречно — это возмущаться. Поэтому он моментально пользуется возможностью.

— Ты его просто не знаешь. Он — пансексуал, хочет всё, что движется. При этом жертвы почему-то питают какие-то иллюзии к нему после его ночей. Я просто боюсь, что однажды он, всё же, заставит ему отсосать или трахнет, а потом сбежит к своему дружку Мино, потому что потеряет ко мне интерес. Так он делает с любыми, Джинхван, поэтому не ведись на его чары…

Джинхван беззлобно хмыкает, кивая собственным мыслям.

— Наверное, Дживон, которого знаешь ты, отличается от Дживона, которого знаю я, — тихо сообщает он, касаясь руки Ханбина, чтобы тот притих со словами. — Люди меняются, иногда даже слишком, так что не стоит цепляться за тот образ у тебя в голове, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.

Ханбин уже был готов выдать новую порцию убедительных аргументов, как его рот нежно закрыли ладонью.

— И к тому же, в отсосе абсолютно нет ничего зазорного.

Одарив оторопевшего парня очаровательной улыбкой, Джинхван медленно сползает с плеча Ханбина ниже и аккуратно берёт в рот начинающий снова твердеть член.

•

 

— Что-нибудь к мороженому желаете заказать? — апатично спрашивает Джинхван какому-то стройному парню за столиком в углу. Время катится к концу смены и у официанта уже физически нет сил улыбаться клиенту. Лето всегда было пиковым сезоном для любителей холодного лакомства.

— Вашу улыбку? — спрашивает этот странный посетитель. Джинхван удивлённо поднимает бровь, отрываясь от блокнота с заказом, и едва заметно краснеет — шикарной улыбкой этого мальчика можно реанимировать в морге. — А так же сердце, руку и другие части тела, если это входит в меню…

— Я несвободен, — почему-то смущается официант, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов по направлению к кухне. Да у него что, на лбу написано «гей»? Почему каждый нетрадиционный самец считает своим долгом к нему подкатить, да ещё тогда, когда он работает? Да и не шикарная у него, на самом деле, улыбка, это всё долбанная харизма.

Он злобно бросает в креманку три фисташковых шарика, посыпая их какао перед тем, как унести десерт. Парень всё ещё сидит за столиком и рассматривает щуплую фигурку Джинхвана, абсолютно не скрывая своих намерений.

— Приятного аппетита, пидрила, — цедит официант, швыряя заказ на стол под восхищённый шёпот «вот это стерва!».

Но Джинхвану плевать на его комментарии. Ему и без того влетело от старшего менеджера, когда он поднял салфетку с координатами его нынешних парней. Он презрительно закатывает глаза, чем, сам ещё не понимая, подписывает себе смертельный приговор. Парень не слышит, что там этот самец комментирует в его сторону, потому что наконец-то наступил конец его смены, и его сменщица уже натягивает фирменный фартук в подсобке.

— Этот в углу весь твой, — сообщает ей Джинхван, раздражённо махнув в направлении подкатившего. Девушка кивает, выходя в зал, а официант наконец выдыхает — только нового поклонника ему не хватало. Он не спеша умывается, складывая вещи в подсобке, и беспечно выходит через служебную дверь, как вдруг нервно икает, отпрыгивая от нежданного гостя.

— А ведь нехорошо подсылать девочек вместо себя, — сладко поёт этот самый парень, легко отталкиваясь плечом от стены. Мимолётом Джинхван отмечает, насколько тот высокий, он, наверное, даже Дживона выше.

— Нехорошо преследовать хороших людей только потому, что они в тебе не заинтересованы, — бурчит в ответ парень, резко толкаясь вперёд, лишь бы не идти рядом с этим уродом.

— А может — ты моя судьба? — пафосно заявляет собеседник, заставляя тем самым обернуться и смерить его ещё одним презрительным взглядом.

— У меня уже есть судьба.

— А ведь девушка — не стена, подвинется, — улыбается паренёк, даже не думая сбавлять темп. — А я могу быть очень страстным и внимательным любовником! Ты даже не знаешь, что теряешь, а гомосексуальность — это одна из вещей в жизни, которую лучше один раз испытать, чем сто раз…

— Вот уж про внимательность и страсть ты как никогда в точку, — ядовито усмехается Джинхван, сворачивая на оживлённую улицу. — И гомосексуальность я уже испытал, спасибо. Парень у меня.

Парнишка вместо того, чтобы, наконец, отстать, вдруг оживляется ещё больше.

— Тем более! Парень — не столб…

— Два парня, — поправляет скорее сам себя Джинхван, резко останавливаясь у светофора. Лицо собеседника изумлённо вытягивается.

— Нет, ну я догадывался, что ты — стервочка, но чтобы крутить с двумя одновременно? — он хихикает в ладошку, переходя по пешеходу, словно не сообразив намёка от Джинхвана. — Но ведь где два, там и три, не так ли? Если с такой лапочкой, как ты, то я согласен стать одним из прекрасных в гареме.

— Извини, но брюнеты сегодня не в моде. Позвони через полгода, — сообщает Джинхван с оттенком яда в голосе, подходя к парковке и ловко щёлкая замком, перед тем, как юркнуть в свою маленькую машинку.

Парень радостно машет незадачливому кавалеру ручкой, заводя двигатель и ловко выруливая на проезжую часть. Кавалер лишь плотоядно усмехается, уже вырисовывая в голове коварный план.

•

 

— Смотри, нуна, я дам тебе этот батончик, а ты скажешь мне, где находится мой неподражаемый хомикус долбоёбикус, — усмехается Ханбин, вытаскивая сладость из кармана жестом фокусника. Он удобно устраивает локти на приёмной стойке и ждёт, пока девушка в регистратуре по имени Пак Бом примет его маленькое подношение.

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня нуной, и я больше никогда не стану играть для тебя в справочное бюро, — дуется Бом, но шоколадку хватает так быстро, что Ханбин едва успевает заметить её яркий лак на ногтях.

— Прости, Пак Бом… Аджумма, — улыбка Ханбина становится ещё шире: Бом очень смешно дует щёчки, когда злится. Она закатывает глаза, шурша обёрткой, а потом медленно кусает конфету, закатив глаза от удовольствия.

— У щебя в отделении он, в комнате отдыха. Щивон щегодня вообще герой, — наконец отвечает Бом, по всей видимости, плевав на правила приличия. Сейчас она слишком голодна, чтобы задумываться о разговорах во время еды. Едва проглотив кусок, она продолжает, — Всё отделение судачило, там в центре была очень сильная авария, лобовое столкновение двух машин. Машины всмятку, водители вообще в кашу. Думали их уже в морг везти, как Дживон заметил детское сидение сзади в одной машине и повёз малышку сюда, реанимировать. Кровищи было — тьма!

С этими словами девушка страшно выпучивает глаза и жестом показывает как много было крови. Ханбин слегка усмехается, она явно теряет время в их больнице –вся корейская драматургия просто плачет по великой актрисе Пак Бом.

— И стекла тоже. Он же ещё маленький, Дживон твой, потому тупой, полез к малышке в одних перчатках, а у неё не волосы — стекловата! Хорошо, что она хоть ВИЧ-отрицательной оказалась, иначе бы пришлось тебе по спидозному сохнуть.

Что?

Ханбин оторопело моргает от последней фразы девушки.

— Ты с чего взяла, что я по нему сохну, нуна?

— Да брось притворяться, все уже давно знают, что ты у нас голубее неба, — отмахнулась Бом, доедая батончик и наконец доставая связку ключей для парня. — Как Ли Хаи за тобой все полгода бегала, ты и не заметил небось.  
Ханбину вдруг становится неприятным этот весь разговор. Конечно же, он видел, как за ним увивалась Хаи. Но…

— То, что я не ответил ей взаимностью, ещё не значит, что я – гей. У Хаи твоей между ног разве что больничный пёс не побывал, — закатывает глаза он, отбирая ключи. — Не хочу быть одним из сотни…

— Ну да, — тут же перебивает его Бом с весёлой улыбкой, — лучше убиваться по своему единственному гетеросексуальному другу и быть вообще вне списка. Номер ноль, это же так романтично!

Парень уже направился в отделение неотложной помощи, мысленно показывая слишком наглой девице средний палец, когда она закричала в ответ:

— Но ты не переживай! Твоя любовь слишком тупая, чтобы о чём-то догадаться, так что можешь спать спокойно, никто тебя не выдаст!

Комментарий не в бровь, а в глаз. Ханбин даже уже подумывает завести себе небольшой блокнотик с именами тех, кого срочно нужно убить. И престарелая медсестра-любительница пластической хирургии была бы там первой в списке, но в этот момент Ханбин всё же решает великодушно её простить, отпирая дверь комнаты отдыха. Дживон и правда там, к счастью, совсем один. Он удобно полулежит на мягком стуле, откинув голову, и едва слышно посапывает. Ну, не врач-интерн неотложки, а маленький кролик на полянке, которого слегка разморило от летнего солнышка.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Ханбин снимает свой халат и нежно проводит кончиком указательного пальца по носу парня. Бом права только отчасти.

— Я уже бегу, — сонно бормочет Дживон, пытаясь вернуть своё тело в нормальное положение.  
Всё это выглядит настолько забавно, что Ханбин не выдерживает и прыскает в кулак, от чего парень просыпается окончательно.

— А, это ты, — притворно уныло кряхтит он, притягивая к себе бёдра Ханбина. На удивление, тот не сопротивляется и даже сам запускает длинные пальцы в волосы Дживона на затылке. — Моя смена уже всё?

— Уже час как, соня.

Ханбин и сам не замечает, как сам тянется к парню за поцелуем. Раньше он никогда не замечал за собой таких приступов нежности, напротив, это Дживон постоянно оказывал ему знаки внимания разной степени испорченности. Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Дживон охотно отвечает, слегка надавливая младшему на поясницу так, чтобы тот сел на него верхом.

Никогда Ханбин не позволял себе таких фокусов, так что старший тут же тянется под одежду, прикасаясь перебинтованными пальцами под поясницу, явно в надежде испытать новые границы, но тут же получает по рукам. Да, послабления были, но не настолько сильно, как хотелось бы.

— Что у тебя с руками? — хмурится младший в губы Дживона. Тот раздражённо закатывает глаза, словно это была какая-то досадная мелочь.

— Да фигня, сегодня, когда обедали, напарница моя Сухён, разбила стакан, а я бросился ей помогать. Она так за меня перепугалась, что перемотала все руки бинтами, нет, чтобы просто пластырем заклеить…

Дживон возмущается очень правдоподобно. Настолько, что Ханбин бы точно поверил, не зная правдивой истории. Непонятно было только, почему тот не хочет хвастаться, ведь спасение маленького ребёнка — дело очень благородное…

Ханбин качает головой, тут же делая свои выводы.

— Рукожопы вы, что ты, что Сухён. Как вы вообще в одной бригаде работаете?

Дживон пожимает плечами и мило трётся лбом о грудь парня.

— Она старательная очень. И сердобольная, для врача – то, что нужно.

— Неудивительно, что тебя все бабы в отделении считают за откровенного гетеросексуала, хоть и недалёкого, — чмокает его в макушку парень. — Ты в них всех души не чаешь.

— Кстати, о птичках, — вдруг бормочет Дживон, поднимая голову. — Я тут подумал, если мы мутим втроём, то значит ты с хёном, я с ним, а ещё… У нас же с тобой сейчас… Тоже всё по-серьёзке?

Ханбин на секунду заливается краской. По сути, он же соглашался встречаться втроём, значит, у него сейчас такие же права на Дживона, как и на Джинхвана. Равно как и у них на него. Он легонько шлёпает парня по затылку, вскакивая с его коленей.

— А ты как думаешь, идиот? Погнали домой уже, нас там уже заждались!

Дживон слегка хмурится, а потом счастливо улыбается, следуя за своим теперь уже точно парнем с привычным шумом. Он-то, может, и идиот, но не настолько, чтобы прекратить его из себя разыгрывать.

•

 

— А, это снова ты, — без всяких эмоций тянет Джинхван тому высокому парню, едва стоит ему появиться на следующий день. — Что желаешь?

— У меня вообще-то имя есть, — оскорбляется клиент, многозначительно закатив глаза. — Джунэ. Ку Джунэ. А буду я…

Джинхвану в самом деле плевать, как зовут этого выскочку. Ровно точно так же, как ему плевать на его красивый голос и безумно привлекательную улыбку. У него есть Дживон и Ханбин. Парень лишь терпеливо стоит у столика в углу, ожидая заказа чудаковатого клиента.

— …А можно мне мороженое со вкусом тебя? — расплывается тот в довольной улыбке, наблюдая за реакцией Джинхвана.

Тот молча закрывает глаза и медленно считает до десяти. Всё в порядке, просто этому Ку Джунэ скучно, вот он и развлекается. Не пройдёт и недели, как тот найдёт себе новую жертву и оставит Джинхвана в покое.

— К сожалению, нет. Попробуйте выбрать что-нибудь из предложенного в меню, — наконец отвечает он, поднося к груди ручку с блокнотом.

— Совсем не стервозно, где твоя фантазия, Джинни? — наигранно дует губы Джунэ, качая головой в знак неодобрения.

— Извините, сегодня не завозили. Попробуйте повторить в другой жизни, — бурчит он, понимая, что, наконец, у него в голове созревает план, как можно отвадить этого козла от себя.

Ах, значит, стервочек ты любишь, да?

— Тогда я буду фисташковое. Запомни мой заказ, детка, я теперь твой постоянный клиент.

Вместо того, чтобы пробурчать, что он очень рад и удалиться выполнять заказ, Джинхван лишь наигранно улыбается, слегка поклонившись.

— Конечно, наше заведение будет очень радо постоянному клиенту.

Вместе с этими словами и слегка оторопевшим лицом клиента, Джинхван радостно уносится насыпать мороженое. Это же всегда работало, играть типаж, противоположный от того, который требует настойчивый кавалер, лишь бы он отстал?

И если бы Джинхван знал, насколько он глубоко ошибается…

•

 

Дживон задумчиво осматривает своё лицо и осторожно потирает подбородок, пока Джинхван перебирает бельё для стирки.

— Как думаешь, мне сегодня стоит бриться? — спрашивает он, заглядывая на парня через зеркальное отражение.  
Джинхван немедленно отрывается от своего занятия, нежно обнимая парня за челюсть.

— Как по мне, тебе ещё пока не надо, — выдаёт он, в конце концов, свой вердикт. — А что такое?

— Ханбин просто всегда говорил, что ненавидит целовать щетинистого мужика.

Дживон всё ещё смотрит на себя в зеркало, выдавливая немного зубной пасты на щетку. Он настолько поглощён утренней рутиной, что даже не замечает перемены выражения лица старшего. К счастью или, к сожалению, Джинхван быстро приходит в себя, цепляя на лицо милую улыбку.

— Ну, раз Ханбин сказал, тогда бритва тебе в руки, — нарочито весело отвечает он, забрасывая бельё в машинку, но ему везёт и на этот раз — Дживон абсолютно не замечает фальши. Он ещё раз бросает на себя взгляд в отражении, перед тем как отвернуться к полке к гелям для душа.

— Ну его в задницу, — отмахивается он в конце концов, сплёвывая пасту в раковину. Затем Дживон не спеша перебирает кучу косметических средств на полке, в основном, накупленных Ханбином и Джинхваном. — Всё равно только завтра утром увидимся. Ох, а это что такое?

Парень с интересом смотрит на небольшую бутылочку персикового цвета. Джинхван, как раз справившись со стиральной машинкой, на носочках заглядывает за плечо Дживону, и его щёки слегка вспыхивают румянцем.  
— Смазка это, — тихо отвечает он. — С разогревающим эффектом, на водной основе.

Дрянь редкостная, от неё потом зад как в огне, да и корицей несёт за километр. Но что-то его, всё же, останавливает от последнего комментария.

— Твоя? — как-то уж совсем тупо спрашивает Дживон. Словно в этом доме есть ещё кто-то, кому может понадобиться подобного рода жидкость.

Джинхван и не ожидал такого вопроса. Он тут же кивает, сам не зная зачем.

— Тогда… Может, попробуем? — спрашивает Дживон, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и лукаво улыбаясь в губы. — Я всегда мечтал попробовать секс на стиральной машинке.

Парень сам поражается, как быстро ему удаётся загнать старшего в угол, всего лишь легонько пихнув в нужном направлении. Джинхван улыбается в поцелуй и широко разводит ноги. Этим пользуется Дживон, занимая удобную позицию спереди. Он едва слышно сопит в шею парню и быстро тянет на себя его белую футболку, словно это был символ капитуляции. Что-то вроде шестого чувства заставляет Джинхвана дёрнуться.

— Ты это… — бормочет старший, придерживая руками джинсы. — В первый раз, да?

Неловкий кивок головой, и тут Джинхван понимает всё. Он идиот. Уже который раз.

— Но я постараюсь не лажать, я хорош в импровизации, — хрипит Дживон в ответ, но уже поздно что-то менять.

Будь у Джинхвана волшебная палочка или машина времени или ещё какой-то инструмент, позволяющий вернуться в прошлое и исправить одну чудовищную ошибку, он бы с удовольствием ею воспользовался. Даже если бы ценою была стоимость его собственной души. Потому что нельзя отбирать то, что ему не принадлежит. Нельзя.

— Не надо, — шепчет он и слегка шлёпает по рукам Дживона, который уже собирался снять с него джинсы и обнаружить ещё одну неприятную находку. Не то, чтобы парни что-то друг от друга скрывали, и Дживон явно не был бы против их связи с Ханбином, но это неправильно.

— Почему?

Мордашка Дживона скорее напоминала обиженную кроличью моську, чем лицо взрослого человека. Джинхвану даже стало стыдно, что он пытается отобрать такую вкусную конфетку у маленького, но похотливого мальчика. Он слегка нажимает на нос младшему, заставляя того хоть чуть-чуть улыбнуться.

— Я просто подумал, что раз ты ещё невинный, то тебе следует сперва заняться любовью и со мной и с Ханбином одновременно, идёт?

Конечно, идёт. Но только как бы так совместить их расписания, чтобы они были одновременно все дома, и никто не валился с ног от усталости? Как воплотить одну из самых сокровенных грёз Дживона в реальность?

— Да, но что теперь делать с этим? — Дживон недовольно трётся своим пахом о пах Джинхвана. Да, это — проблема не из лёгких, но абсолютно решаемая.

— Поставь смазку, где взял и марш под душ, — мурлычет ему в ответ старший, спрыгивая с вибрирующей стиральной машинки. — Я обещаю, с этим-то мы разберёмся легко.

С этими словами Джинхван стягивает с парня нижнее бельё и берёт в рот головку с озорной улыбкой на губах.

•

 

Новость о том, что вопреки сложившемуся образу мачо да и недовольных отзывов Ханбина по поводу гулящей натуры своего друга, тот и по сей день оставался техническим девственником, загоняет Джинхвана в тупик. Он поверить не может, что позволил себе настолько глубоко ошибиться, будучи уже практически дипломированным психологом.

Нет, исходя из его наблюдений, он более чем уверен, что Дживон сомнительными связями не увлекается, да и вообще, живёт жизнью примерного семьянина. Так и не скажешь, что «если тот не потрахается, то сперма ударит ему в мозг и он будет приставать ко всем подряд, пока не склеит себе жертву на ночь».

Ханбин всё же ошибается.

А ещё вокруг этой мысли начинают виться ещё несколько. Они летают вокруг головы Джинхвана, ударяясь иногда о его черепную коробку и от этого заставляя терять нормальную концентрацию на работе. Он даже пропускает тот момент, когда в кафе входит его уже порядком надоевшая заноза в заднице.

Как-то раз он со смехом поведал парням о своём настойчивом поклоннике, но те даже не восприняли угрозу всерьёз и даже посоветовали банально не париться по этому поводу. Расхочется точно также, как и захотелось.

— Фисташковое мороженое, посыпать какао, больше ничего? — сразу же спрашивает Джинхван, опустив ненужные приветствия и формальности.

— Ты знаешь меня так хорошо, — качает головой Джунэ, театрально закатывая глаза.- Да, всё верно. И тебе привет, котик.

— Мяу, — вздыхает официант и разворачивается за заказом.

Против Джунэ не действует ни один метод по отшиванию. Всё равно тот упорно возвращается назад и пытается добиться внимания Джинхвана, любой ценой. Смешно сказать, но незадачливый официант даже обращался за помощью во всезнающий гугл. Поисковик посоветовал несколько статей из журнала для девочек о том, как можно вежливо отшить парня, но какое там. Кажется, Джунэ тоже знаком с этими методами и поэтому успешно выходит победителем из их каждодневной схватки.

— Ваш заказ, — словно в тумане произносит парень, поставив креманку перед Джунэ. Сейчас он не может думать ясно, два слова «ДЖИВОН — ДЕВСТВЕННИК» стоят перед глазами как яркая неоновая вывеска и мешают нормальному восприятию мира в принципе. Поэтому он не замечает, как при развороте его мобильный телефон вываливается из заднего кармана. Не замечает он и волнующего голоса поклонника. Наверняка он втирает очередную дичь о том, что они могли бы стать идеальными любовниками и жить вечно.

— Ну… Я тебя хотя бы предупредил, — бормочет себе под нос Джунэ, подбирая сверхценную находку. Телефончик очень хорошенький, настоящая находка шпиона — никакой особой комбинации блокировки экрана и свободный доступ ко всей информации владельца.

Невольно парень думает, что раз не выходит взять измором, то можно попробовать использовать маленький лёгкий шантаж?

•

 

— А как, кстати, вы поняли, что оба не натуралы? — невинно задаёт вопрос Джинхван, положив в корзинку коробку с овсяными хлопьями.

Ханбин и Дживон переглядываются и как-то одновременно истерично хихикают, заворачивая парня в другой отдел, где поменьше людей.

— Ну, это не сразу так было, что «бац!» и всё, гей, — начал первый Дживон, на что Ханбин яростно кивает, мол, точно, да. — Сперва там проблемы с девушками, внутренняя гомофобия, депрессия…

— Нет, — перебивает его Джинхван, закатив глаза. — Я не это спрашиваю. Я хочу знать, как именно вы открыли друг другу этот маленький секретик…

На лице Ханбина тут же вырастает кошачья улыбка.

— А, так это просто, — сообщает он, хватая пять шоколадных батончиков и бросая в корзину. — Мы начали друг друга подозревать в голубизне и оба пошли на «слабо». Мы сели смотреть гей-порно голые. Тот, у кого встанет — проиграл.

Теперь кошачья улыбка расплывается и на лице Джинхвана. Судя по ничего не выражающему выражению Дживона, он знает, кто проиграл.

— Ты не думай, что у меня хер встал ещё с начальных титр, — фыркнул парень, деловито рассматривая верхние полки с какой-то бесполезной мелочью. — Но на минутку раньше, чем у него. Так что технически игру проиграли мы оба…

— Но мы-то все знаем, что было на самом деле, — лукаво перебивает его Ханбин под очередной смешок Джинхвана. Дживон обнимает их двоих за плечи, подводя к другой полке.

— Да. Но я всё ещё уверен, что твой хрен затвердел не совсем от фильма, Бинни, — вкрадчиво сообщает парень, — ты же совсем не любитель порнушки…

Джинхван с интересом смотрит на слегка вытянувшееся лицо Ханбина. В этот раз он может без труда прочесть его эмоцию. Паззл почти сошёлся. Осталось только узнать одну маленькую деталь. Парень словно невзначай встревает между высокоинтеллектуальной словесной перепалкой этих двоих, явно опасаясь, как бы они не выкололи друг дружке глаза.

— Дживонни, принеси мне баночку маринованных щупалец, я забыл их для салата, — мило улыбается старший, надеясь, что ему не откажут.

Так и происходит. Дживон хоть и ворчит, но всё же, отходит назад, в рыбный отдел, а у Джинхвана есть целых три минуты, чтобы выяснить ответ на давно терзающий его вопрос. Но пока он мучается с правильной формулировкой, Ханбин сам бросает ещё три, нет, четыре батончика в кучу к тем, пяти.

— Он вечно забывает, сколько их в шкафчике на самом деле, а потом мучается от сахарной ломки, — поясняет свои действия Ханбин с самым непробиваемым выражением лица. Сладкое в этом доме особенно любит Дживон, это не секрет. Открытием становится то, что Ханбин, некоронованный домашний диетолог сам тайком подбрасывает лишние сладости парню.

— Я раньше думал, что ты специально его ограничиваешь с этими батончиками, — отмечает Джинхван. Ему сейчас нужно заострить внимание на персоне Дживона, каким бы неприятным для него не был бы ответ от Ханбина.

— Глюкоза — важное соединение в жизнедеятельности организма, — пожимает плечами парень. — Я люблю Дживона как раз за его вечный моторчик в заднице и радостную улыбку на лице. Хотя иногда мне от неё тошнить хочется.

Люблю.

Парень мнётся с продолжением диалога, вдруг остро осознав, что не надо ему знать ответа. Горящие счастливые глаза выдают чувства Ханбина с потрохами. Но ведь ещё всего недели две назад тот лишь фыркал, едва стоит упомянуть имя Дживона всуе.

— Скажи… Ты его правда любишь настолько сильно? — тихо спрашивает Джинхван, ковыряя упаковку с зефиром, словно размышляя, брать её или не стоит. Он более чем уверен, что Ханбин правильно понял суть вопроса.

Дживон появляется в их отделе буквально через секунду с банкой щупальцев в руках, поэтому Джинхван не уверен, был ли тихий ответ «до безумия» сарказмом или чистой правдой. В любом случае, паззл уже сошёлся.

Он не спрашивает, любит ли Ханбин его так же, как и Дживона. Нет необходимости расстраиваться ещё больше. И он не знает, к лучшему ли приведёт полное видение ситуации.

•

 

Соглашаясь встречаться с двумя знакомыми между собой парнями, Джинхван почему-то не подумал, что у них могут быть чувства между собой. Вернее, их слабая отмазка «мы никогда не сможем быть вместе» подействовала на него слишком обнадёживающе. Ведь так получается, он и сам был рад себя обмануть, поверив, что из этого может выйти интересное приключение.

Может, со стороны парней приключение получилось и любопытное, да и роль феи-крёстной выглядит очень круто, но не чувствует себя Джинхван настолько альтруистом спустя приличное время их отношений. Он думает, что самопожертвование — это не для него. Ему нужно простое человеческое счастье, гармония в доме и беззаветно влюблённый в него хорошенький мальчик — что может быть проще? Ему просто хочется быть нужным.

Он вздыхает, поставив молочный коктейль перед очередным посетителем. Его смена уже заканчивается, а Джунэ почему-то до сих пор не пришёл и не достаёт его своими неприличными предложениями. Неужели перебесился?

С одной стороны — это облегчение! Наконец-то он отвязался, и можно дышать свободно хоть у себя на работе. С другой стороны, сколько всего он лишился за это лето? Телефон, спокойная жизнь, хоть и навязчивый, но очень красивый поклонник… Скорее всего, оба его парня.

Как бы это ни обидно признавать, но Джинхван практически уверен — Ханбин и Дживон могут прожить долгую и радостную жизнь вместе без него. А что ещё обидней…

Додумать все обиды в голове не получается — в прохладное помещение важно заходит его старый знакомый. Какой же он, всё же, большой, думает Джинхван, пытаясь стереть предательскую тупую улыбку с лица, едва заметив, что зрительный контакт установлен.

— Фисташковое с какао, без ничего, — говорит он стандартную фразу, которая уже может сойти и за приветственный ритуал. Странно осознавать, между ними вроде и нет ничего, а тут раз, и уже совместные ритуалы. — Вчерашнюю порцию тоже нести?

— Ты заметил, что меня вчера не было, — притворно ахает парень. — Мне это льстит, правда.

— Льстить — это говорить другому именно то, что он сам хочет думать о себе, — парирует Джинхван, закатив глаза. Обычная перепалка, которая случается на каждую его смену. Местами она даже нравится парню, потому что Джунэ не выглядит тупым и весьма часто загоняет официанта в тупик своими остроумными замечаниями.

Эту фразу он вычитывает в книжке по психологии. И наконец, может её использовать против этого парня, пусть даже и не совсем в тему. Главное — что хотя бы на минутку ему удаётся поставить зарвавшегося выскочку на место. Однако Джинхван и не ожидает ответного хода от парня: он уже празднует тихую победу в сегодняшней битве (разумеется, не во всей войне, но дело определённо идёт к лучшему). Едва официант ставит заказ на стол, как по-девичьи взвизгивает, замечая свой телефон в руках у злейшего врага.

— Т-ты… — от волнения парень начинает заикаться. — Ты его у-у-украл?

Вот же козёл. А Джинхван уже даже успевает хоть и на маленькую, микроскопическую, почти незаметную секундочку представить их вместе. Однако внутренний предатель может спать спокойно: судя по тому, как презрительно закатывает глаза Джунэ, на кражу тот неспособен.

— Больно мне надо опускаться до такой низости, — сообщает он таким тоном, что у официанта уже и не остаётся никаких сомнений в том, что парень способен на подлость. Так что там о вероятности встречаться? — Ты его сам потерял, да ещё потом и не отозвался, когда я тебя звал.

Ну да, эта царская задница никогда не соизволит подняться со стула, чтобы подать плебею Джинхвану его потерянную трубку. А он, между прочим, уже даже начал себе новый присматривать! Парень лишь устало вздыхает.

— В любом случае, ты же мне его не отдашь просто так, да?

— Вообще-то, я хотел, — скромно кашляет в кулак парень, а Джинхван уже мысленно четвертует сам себя. Дебил, зачем заикнулся? — Но через секунду подумал, что это не принесёт мне никакой выгоды. Так что я попрошу лишь один совместный вечер.

С этими словами парень деловито отковыривает ложечку мороженого и не спеша обхватывает полными розовыми губами. Джинхван оглядывается: вроде в зале менеджера нет. Ещё никогда он не стоял так долго у посетителя, это может вызвать подозрения.

— У меня есть парни, как ты этого не поймёшь? — закатывает он глаза и всё же присаживается напротив.

— Я не прошу от тебя многого. Всего лишь одно свидание…

— И ты от меня отстанешь? — с надеждой перебивает его Джинхван. Телефон всё ещё лежит в широких ладонях Джунэ.

— Я никогда не остаюсь в дураках, — самодовольно отвечает парень, предложив Джинхвану ложечку с лакомством. Тот мотает головой. — Но ты можешь считать это моим последним визитом сюда с целью завоевать твоё сердце.

— Тогда по рукам, — отвечает Джинхван, немного подумав. — Только отдай мой телефон.

Джунэ охотно выполняет просьбу, при этом, не упустив возможности ещё раз подколоть официанта. И за что только на него свалился этот крест?

— Ты не выглядишь уж прямо настолько несчастным от моего предложения, как бы тебе хотелось, — говорит он, замечая, как по щекам парня мгновенно расплываются красные пятна. Чёрт, он видит больше, чем нужно. — И смею тебя заверить, ты не пожалеешь ни на секунду. Я записал мой номер в твой телефон, а так же переписал себе номера твоих мальчиков и даже родительские, так что сбежать не получится. В пятницу в семь вечера я буду ждать возле этого кафе. А сейчас иди, пока тебя не поймали на флирте со своим будущим парнем.

Джунэ отправляет парня с лёгким воздушным поцелуем, а Джинхван, сжимая любимый телефончик, идёт обслуживать другого посетителя. Он решает не отвечать на колкости, смысла выиграть в войне он больше не видит: его связали по рукам и ногам. Да и вообще, милый мой Джинхванни, так ли ты сильно не хочешь наступления пятницы?

•

 

На диване не так уж и много места, так что Джинхвану, как самому маленькому ростом, приходится частично возлежать у парней на коленях, и только частично (попой) на диване. И если не учитывать сотню сообщений в какао от Джунэ, этот день можно назвать идеальным. Они смотрят какой-то забавный трэш. Удивительно, что делает с человеком любовь: даже Ханбин, который с рождения ненавидит ужастики, весьма охотно соглашается на этот шедевр мирового синематографа, любезно предложенный Дживоном.

Ненароком Джинхван ядовито думает, что предложи ужастик он, эти двое явно лишь бы недоумённо покрутили у виска. Но нет же, как же, драгоценный врач скорой помощи попросил, который, оказывается вовсе даже не ловелас, и с удовольствием проводит выходные в его компании.

Заряды электричества между этими двоими так и хлещут, Джинхван носом чувствует в доме запах химии, что творится между ними. И собственной ненужности. Он сам не знает, зачем решил их подтолкнуть друг к дружке, зачем единолично сместил акцент отношений с себя на их двоих. Идея любви втроём не выдержала испытания временем и мгновенно потрескалась. Но полного обвала и неминуемого за ним скандального расставания остаются считанные мгновения — это может произойти хоть сегодня, достаточно будет только повода.

С другой стороны Джинхван — не ребёнок. Он сам видит, как его некогда любимые парни тянутся друг к дружке без слов. Несмотря даже на своё эгоистичное желание быть в центре таких отношений, он понимает, что так, как сейчас — лучше для всех. И идеальнее было бы, если он как-то свинтит с их крошечного мирка, полного химии и бегающих в воздухе электронов, попросту оставшись друзьями, но что тогда ждёт его самого? Возвращение к нелюбимой тётке, которая только и рада была сбагрить неправильного великовозрастного племянничка на вольные хлеба? Жизнь в крохотной спичечной коробке, гордо именуемой «общежитие»? А потом он на секундочку краснеет, прогоняя дебильную мысль из головы.

Нет, даже не думай. Джинхван мысленно бьёт себя по губам, по глупой голове, которая даже смогла допустить такую мысль в фильтры сознания. Он и не замечает, как начинает высказывать свои мысли вслух.

— О чём не думать? — слышит он озадаченный голос Ханбина сверху, а потом чувствует его ласковые пальцы, щекочущие волосы на макушке.

БОЛЬШОЙ ЛИ У ДЖУНЭ ДОМ? БОЛЬШОЙ ЛИ У ДЖУНЭ ДОМ? БОЛЬШОЙ ЛИ У ДЖУНЭ ДОМ?

— Да так, — туманно отвечает он. На экране симпатичная некогда девица истошно визжала от надвигающегося на него маньяка. Довольно высокого и с шикарной, обаятельной улыбкой.

Он недовольно ёрзает на диване. Прочь, гадкий мальчишка! Но какое там — внезапно он осознаёт, что думать о Джунэ ему нравится. Даже слишком. Это не укрывается от внимательного взгляда Дживона.

— Ой, — он выразительно смотрит на выступающий бугорок парня, а потом, не теряя скрытого смысла в глазах — на Ханбина.

— Ой, — ухмыляется тот в ответ, ясно понимая, к чему клонит Дживон. Он, словно бы невзначай ведёт рукой по затылку парня, сжимая пряди то сильнее, то слабее, будто бы просто гладит эти славные чёрные, мягкие волосы.

Пальцы Дживона плавно ласкают остро выступающую щиколотку. Он нерешительно ведёт кривые, совсем не хирургические линии вверх по икроножным мышцам, и парня наконец начинает колотить. Ласки подходят со всех сторон, терпеть становится невыносимо сложно, так что в конце концов, сдаётся и он.

Он нужный. Они его любят. Пусть даже и как вещь, способную объединить их буйные нравы. В любом случае, сами они от Джинхвана не отрекутся, а это уже прибавляет сил. Он решает умолчать, что мощный прилив крови к низу живота вызвали, в первую очередь, не их ласки.

Какая разница, если сейчас он извивается от возбуждения под двумя ЕГО парнями? Какое значение имеет какой-то далёкий Джунэ, если Дживон целует его пупок, а потом оставляет влажную дорожку от поцелуев к низу живота, опуская и без того короткие шорты всё ниже? Какая разница, насколько они вдвоём идеально друг дружке подходят, если чуть припухлые губы Ханбина терзают нежную шею Джинхвана сейчас?

— Только не сильно, — просит он, задыхаясь от нахлынувших на него чувств.

— Не хочешь, чтобы в кафе знали, что ты принадлежишь нам? — усмехается Ханбин между ласками. Он словно нарочно ставит паузу перед словом «нам». Словно доказывая, что он никогда не сможет быть на равных: сперва они, а только потом Джинхван. Но их. Только их.

Он небрежно кивает, хихикая то ли от щекотки, то ли от мысли, как здорово, что ему удалось провести ребят. Отчего-то он категорически не хотел идти на то вынужденное свидание со свежим засосом на самом видном месте. Джунэ явно не похож на мальчика, который любит делиться. И показная бравада, мол, возьми меня к вам четвёртым, больше похожа на «ты только пусти меня в свой огород, детка».

Девушка на фоне в телевизоре заходится от предсмертного хрипа: больше нет у неё очаровательной улыбки, да и вообще лица нет. Только очаровательный маньяк так и сыпет ударами топора по всему её телу.

Джунэ, наверное, такой же ревнивый, может, даже ещё хуже.

Ханбин с Дживоном в этом плане более демократичны: у нас свободная любовь, теоретически никто не ограничивает твоё либидо… Он настолько теряется в своих мыслях, что даже не замечает, когда его уже успели полностью раздеть. Четыре сильных руки ласкают всё тело, обжигают кожу в местах прикосновений и выбивают всю ненужную дурь из головы.

Джинхван доволен, наконец-то это начинает сбываться. Он стонет, то и дело забывая вдохнуть ещё немного спасительного воздуха. Он не знает, где находится чья рука. Ему это и не важно.

Он отчётливо помнит только, как скользит между ягодиц чей-то горячий, слегка шершавый, но очень твёрдый член. Ханбина, кажется. Ему нравится такая идея, так что он с удовольствием трётся об него, однако в деле явно не хватает смазки. И тут же, как по мановению волшебной палочки, по его уже болезненно возбуждённому стволу скользит крепкая рука. Молодец, Дживон, сообразил, что баночка лежит под диваном. И, к счастью, она не Ханбинова, значит, можно расслабиться.

Его растягивают не спеша, мучительно медленно, и, кажется, вдвоём одновременно. Он точно помнит горячие пальцы Дживона. Потом их поцелуй через его плечо (ох, как же ему становится горячо, как только две оголённые грудные клетки трутся об него) , а потом, словно ушат воды, тонкие — прохладный Ханбин. Джинхван мяукает, кричит, стонет, хрипит. Ему больно и слишком сладостно одновременно, так и не подумаешь, что один из них девственник, а второй совсем только недавно её лишился. По вине Джинхвана.

Парень тут же старается прогнать нехорошие мысли из головы. Самобичеванием можно заняться в любое другое свободное время. Сейчас единственное, что ему хочется — это просто отдаться этим самым любимым в мире людям. Его двум солнышкам.

— Ну же… — стонет он, нетерпеливо ёрзая на пальцах. Он даже и считать не берётся их количество — а смысл? Всё равно член толще и больнее. Его голову наклоняют к паху Дживона, он видит его эрегированный член, окаймлённый чёрными лобковыми волосами. Совсем такой же, как и тогда, когда он бесстыже отсосал ему в ванной.

— Какой красивый, — заворожено шепчет он, прислушиваясь, как где-то сзади справа приглушенно хлопает о кожу хорошо смазанный латекс. Двойное проникновение — одна из самых распространённых групповых сцен в порно, но почему-то именно она нравится Джинхвану больше всех. Парень с удовольствием слизывает капельку на головке и едва не сплёвывает назад: горькая! Но сейчас вкус спермы Джинхвана волнует его меньше всего: Ханбин медленно входит сзади, чуть придерживая бёдра, чтобы парень не вертелся.

Это и больно, и здорово. Горячо и холодно. Сладко и горько. Джинхвану почему-то хочется стать той шлюшкой из фильмов. Той, которую трахают куда только можно. Он снова хочет чувствовать себя нужным.

Чёрные волоски немного щекочут нос, а заглотить всю длину по самые яйца пока всё равно не удаётся: не позволяет горло.

— Погоди, — приказывает он обоим парням и резко переворачивается на спину. Он хотел провернуть член внутри себя, но из-за естественной неуклюжести фокус не удаётся и приходится начать всё сначала.

— Не спеши, — шепчет Ханбин, широко раздвигая его ноги. Теперь он точно маленькая шлюшка из порнушки. Не хватает только одного маленького штришка.

Джинхван плотоядно улыбается немножко нахмуренному Дживону и удобно запрокидывает голову с дивана, притягивая к себе парня за член.

— Эй, полегче, ещё оторвёшь, — хочет уже возмутиться парень, как резко затыкается, замечая бугорок на шее старшего. Это его головка. Его головка сейчас входит глубоко в глотку, пока в то же время Ханбин легко находит нужный ритм сзади.

Дживон криво ухмыляется, проведя подушечкой указательного пальца по грудной клетке старшего, а затем дальше, повторяя нервный судорог от ласок на животе и, наконец, плотно обхватывая давно изнывающий от желания член. Что сделал Ханбин в ответ, Джинхван уже и не помнит, он приходит в себя, когда откашливает горькую сперму откуда-то из носоглотки и выслушивает глупые извинения от Дживона.

— Да ладно, — спокойно машет он рукой и приподнимает голову. — Я бы тоже не сдержался и спустил бы…  
Договорить фразу он уже не может: он и правда спускает. Сперма виднеется на его животе, на руках парней и даже у Ханбина на подбородке. Тот лишь виновато стягивает с себя презерватив.

— Помогите кончить, — просто просит он. И ни у кого не находится сил ему отказать.

Джинхван усаживает Ханбина поудобнее и широко раздвигает ему ноги: судя по влажному взгляду напротив, Дживон тоже не прочь немного помочь лучшему другу. Парни долго смотрят друг на друга, стоя на коленях перед самым младшим, а потом просто целуются, вовлекая в поцелуй кончик Ханбина. Языки обвиваются вокруг ствола, а сам хозяин достоинства едва не теряет сознание от удовольствия: он и подумать не мог, что Дживон умеет так сосать.

— А в твоём полигамном образе жизни что-то есть, — отмечает он, не без удовольствия и лёгкой тени смущения, наблюдая, как Дживон и Джинхван старательно вылизывают ему все ненужные остатки с мягкого, уставшего достоинства.

Оба парня предпочитают последнюю фразу не комментировать.

•

 

Нет, Джинхван, конечно, догадывался, что Джунэ — парень, которого очень сложно назвать нуждающимся, но подъехавший к условленному месту внедорожник всё равно заставляет шаблон немного треснуть.

— Ты раньше не говорил, что водишь такой танк, — хмурится он, но всё же залезает внутрь. Стильно, но не вычурно, у парня явно есть вкус.

— А ты не спрашивал, — пожимает плечами Джунэ, заводя двигатель. — Ты вообще обо мне ничего не спрашивал. А зря, такой замечательный молодой человек, бери, не хочу…

— Хватит заливать, замечательный ты человек, — фыркает Джинхван. — Никогда бы не подумал, что хорошие мальчики способны на откровенный сталкинг, а так же шантаж и убийство!

Джунэ слегка хмурится в зеркало дальнего вида.

— Я попрошу без грязных инсинуаций, я ещё никого здесь не убивал.

— Ещё! — нажимает Джинхван, сам толком не понимая, зачем ему это надо. Вообще-то у него в планах было сидеть тихо, как мышка и не выбалтывать лишнего. Всё же первое свидание — самое результативное: обычно уже к концу понятно, стоит ли вообще продолжать знакомство с твоим партнёром. И если всё пройдёт неудачно, то он рискует остаться без назойливого кавалера.

В общем, он наивно думает, что это будет их первое и последнее свидание, но всё идёт наперекосяк уже с самого начала.

— Ты уже убил во мне любовь к мороженому и чувство прекрасного! — вопит он, пока что не замечая, куда они едут. Да и какая разница? Он и правда не собирается делать из этого вечера что-то большее. Джунэ презрительно закатывает глаза и громко фыркает на такое заявление.

— О каком чувстве прекрасного ты можешь говорить, когда один твой парень смахивает на кролика, а второй — вообще… Крыса!

— Не крыса он, — дуется Джинхван, хотя мысленно он и сам находит в чертах лица Ханбина некие признаки означенного животного. — А хороший, интересный человек.

— Разве я сказал, что крысы — плохие и скучные? — усмехается Джунэ, сворачивая во внутренний дворик дорогого итальянского ресторанчика.

— Да они уж поинтересней могут, чем сообразить свидание в итальянском ресторане, чтобы, напомню, впечатлить и тут же влюбитьв свою бесподобную тушку.

Джинхван не хочет признавать, что у него аргументы заканчиваются. Не хочет он признавать, что он опять начинает переходить на личности. Вышеозначенная личность явно оскорбляется от подобного выпада в свою сторону.

— Дурак что ли? Это только твоей крыске и может прийти в голову пригласить тебя на первое свидание в ресторан зарубежной кухни. Сиди и жди здесь.

С этими словами Джунэ выходит из машины, а Джинхван и правда чувствует себя немного виноватым. В конце концов, парень явно старается, почему бы и не дать ему один маленький шансик? Тем более, что он более чем уверен, что свидание уже к середине запорется. Уж слишком у них получается эмоциональное начало.

Джунэ возвращается с большим белым пакетом спустя пять минут и тут же бросает его на заднее сидение машины. Тут-то Джинхван и начинает замечать, что до этого там валялось ещё два внушительных по размеру кулька. В салоне явственно начинает очень аппетитно пахнуть.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает он с долей подозрения в голосе. Если честно, на данном этапе Джинхван был бы уже рад отделаться и обычным итальянским рестораном. Возможно, они бы разговаривали о какой-то ерунде, или, как всегда, о чём-то спорили. В конце Джунэ бы расплатился по немаленькому счёту, потому что Джинхван — не какая-то там дешёвая прошмандовка, и они бы поехали назад к Ханбину и Дживону. И почему его раньше абсолютно не интересовало, куда они пойдут на единственное недо-свидание?

— Сюрприз, — самодовольно усмехается Джунэ, выруливая на окружную трассу.

Джинхвана начинает немного мутить. Он только что абсолютно спокойно доверил свою жизнь ярковыраженному сталкеру, человеку, который его уже месяц преследует! Почему его глупая голова сразу не может предусмотреть печальные последствия?

— Заведёшь меня в лес, а потом потребуешь стать твоим? — икает он, сам не понимая, что за чушь он несёт. — А если откажу — то расчленишь и скормишь мои останки диким медведям?

В салоне виснет глубокая тишина. Запах пиццы определённо только портит и без того невесёлые жизненные перспективы Джинхвана.

— Нет, ну я предполагал, что у тебя богатая фантазия, стервочка, — начинает Джунэ, разворачивая машину по указателям. Они явно направляются куда-то на восток. — Но до такого даже бы я не додумался. Не переживай — никто тебя и пальцем не тронет, если только сам о том не попросишь.

Как ни странно, эти слова помогают утихомирить бурю в желудке парня. Да и вообще, зачем этому явному мажорчику портить себе репутацию мокрухой? Ха-ха.

— Идёт, — тихо вздыхает парень, глядя прямо перед собой. Они молча едут прямо, рассекая светом фар широкую полосу. Атмосфера уже не гнетёт, но Джинхван и сам не рад, что поспособствовал её порче: уж лучше бы они всю дорогу переругивались.

Его осеняет, как только машина уходит вправо на очередной развязке.

— Мы едем на море, да?! Скажи, Джунэ, мы же на море едем?

Он вопит с едва скрываемой радостью (и долей облегчения) в голосе. Чёрт возьми, как у него получается отгадывать все его вкусы, все тайные желания?

— Я просто подумал, что тебе, наверное, грустно вот так работать всё лето в кафешке, ты небось, и света белого не видишь за пределами своего зверинца?

Джинхван мнётся с ответом, Джунэ, как всегда, прав. Самое далёкое их совместное путешествие на прошлой неделе, да и на предыдущих двух, ограничилось походом в ближайший супермаркет. Но это же абсолютно ничего не значит, правда?

— Они вообще-то много работают, — поясняет наконец парень, проведя пальцем по бардачку машины. Он и не ожидает, что сможет задеть за живое водителя таким невинным ответом.

— Можно подумать, я в этой жизни только амброзию и пью, — бурчит он, сурово буравя дорогу.

— Честно говоря, я так и подумал, — пожимает плечами Джинхван, — раз у тебя есть время на сталкерство, а так же бабки на такую крутую тачку и возможность ежедневно заказывать у нас мороженое, замечу, не самое дешёвое в городе.

Машина очень резко тормозит, едва успев вывернуть на обочину. Не будь Джинхван пристёгнут, то давно бы пересёк головой лобовое стекло.

— Просто, чтобы ты не думал херни, — цедит сквозь зубы парень. Смотрит он только перед собой, куда-то вдаль. — В свои двадцать два я стал заместителем директора филиала папочкиной фирмы. При этом все мои годы обучения в университете совмещались со стажировкой и стартом с самого низа, с долбанного младшего помощника менеджера. И при этом я — единственный человек на курсе, который получает стипендию. Неожиданно?

Мотор автомобиля снова ревёт, и машина снова устремляется по дороге. Джинхвану стыдно за свои слова. Он и правда думал, что всё, чего достиг Джунэ — благодаря удачным связям и лояльному отношению.

— А офис мой находится прямо напротив здания с вашим кафе, — добавляет он после тяжёлой паузы. — И извини, если задеваю твои жлобские чувства, сейчас я действительно могу позволить себе немного качественного десерта за такие несусветные деньжищи.

— Извини, — шепчет Джинхван. Джунэ всё ещё молча едет вперёд, так что парень сомневается, услышал ли он его фразу.

— Забей, — отвечает наконец он, заворачивая на грунтовую дорогу. - Просто постарайся сделать вид, что наслаждаешься нашим свиданием. Я правда старался.

Джунэ глушит мотор прямо на въезде на песчаный пляж и выходит из машины, не ожидая ответа. Наконец-то Джинхван вывел его из себя, загнал в угол, унизил. Отомстил, в конце концов, за всё, только никакого удовольствия это не принесло. Он чувствует себя ребёнком, которого только что отчитали за мелкую пакость, поэтому он тут же тянется за одним из кульков.

— Я в помощи не нуждаюсь, — слышит он голос Джунэ. Такой холодный, далёкий. Джинхвану явно хочется всё исправить. Он пока и сам не знает, зачем. Он обнимает парня сзади, прижимаясь лицом между его лопаток.  
— Прости, я правда не хотел задевать твоих чувств, Ку Джунэ.

Тот стоит ровно, позволяя рукам Джинхвана скользить по чёрному поло, но в ответ никаких действий не предпринимает, пока, наконец, не вздыхает и мягко освобождается от объятий.

— Говорю же, забей. Все меня видят исключительно папенькиным сынком, очень надоедает, когда каждый встречный считает своим долгом попрекнуть меня в этом.

Он упрямо забирает все необходимые пакеты и несёт их на пляж. Джинхван едва успевает подхватить коробки с пиццей, семеня за огромными шагами на песке от Джунэ.

Давай сегодня просто не будем друг друга обижать, хорошо?

Вопрос застревает в горле, словно не решаясь родиться на этот свет. При этом, вопрос очевидно глупый, потому что единственный, кто сегодня себя ведёт просто отвратительно — это сам Джинхван. Он не может припомнить ни одного едкого слова в свой адрес, ни одного взгляда, который бы намекал на кое-что менее приличное, чем поедание пиццы на холодном песочке при свете луны. Напротив, Джунэ терпит все его глупые ответы с намёком на остроумие. В голове начинает вертеться другой неудобный вопрос.

Чтобы помочь себе хоть как-то от него избавиться, Джинхван помогает расстелить подстилку, и пока он бросает на них две маленькие подушечки под задницу, замечает в руках Джунэ не только коробку с пиццей.

— Вино? — удивлённо приподнимает бровь он. Такого поворота он действительно не ожидает.

— Не знаю точно, какое именно ты любишь, поэтому ориентировался на свой вкус. Красное сухое, можешь вылить его на мою голову, если не понравится.

Джинхван в своей жизни пил вина довольно редко. Настолько редко, что он даже и представить не может, что представляет собой красное сухое. Но на запах, вроде, очень даже неплохо. Он тепло улыбается, стараясь не выдать в мудром выражении лица банального неведения дорогих зарубежных вин.

— Неплохо, — выносит он вердикт после первого мелкого глотка. Кислятина, да и вообще очень странно на вкус. — Считай, что сегодня твоя голова будет в порядке.

Джунэ жмурится от удовольствия, делая глоток из пластикового стаканчика и закусывая пиццей. Эту маленькую ложь он проглотил вместе с ломтиком запечённого томата. Наверное, так лучше будет для всех.

— Тара, конечно, полный отстой, — морщится он, глядя куда-то за горизонт. Невольно Джинхван думает, что при лунном свете парень особенно красив. За таким должны бегать толпами, черт возьми, почему он хочет именно Джинхвана? — Но я боялся разбить хрустальные бокалы, пока ехал.

— Ничего, — тихо отвечает парень. — Мне и так хорошо…

На самом деле на пляже гуляет небольшой, но довольно холодный ветер. Да и вообще, погода разительно отличается от той городской жары. И этот маленький вопрос.

— А, ну тогда я могу дышать свободно, — мило улыбается Джунэ, обращая свой взгляд на Джинхвана. — И наконец, узнать тебя получше. Давай сыграем в одну игру.

— В какую? — тут же перебивает его Джинхван, странно уставившись в его глаза. Ну, вот как у него получается читать его мысли и тут же предугадывать на них правильные ответы?

— Я не думаю, что сейчас ты сможешь рассказать о себе всё, да и явно твои детали могут показаться мне не такими существенными. К тому же вдруг ты заинтересуешься мной?

Джунэ мило подмигивает, а Джинхван тут же прячется за стаканчиком с кислым вином, пытаясь скрыть красные пятна со щёк. Он надеется, что их не будет видно при лунном свете. Этот парень обладает нечеловеческой харизмой.

— Кто знает, — глухо отвечает он. — Смотря, что ты хочешь.

— Вопрос на вопрос. Я задаю тебе, что хочу, ты – мне. Кажется, всё просто, не так ли?

Джинхван кивает, и ждёт первого вопроса от Джунэ. Вино приятно греет изнутри, хотя его кожа всё ещё болезненно реагирует на холодный ветер. Он отправляет в рот маленький кусочек пиццы.

— Это очень важный вопрос. Наверное, от ответа на него будет зависеть всё наше с тобой следующее общение.

Мысленно Джинхван напрягается, ожидая услышать что-то реально тяжелое и очень серьёзное. Например, о его родне или об образовании.

\- Это правда очень серьёзно, — говорит Джунэ, глядя прямо в глаза Джинхвану. Тот с готовностью кивает. Помирать, так с песней. — По шкале от нуля до десяти, как бы ты оценил свою любовь к мятному мороженому с шоколадом?

Первые три секунды парень не может понять, что только что произошло. Он ждал всего, что могут спрашивать на свиданиях или на собеседованиях. Ждал трудный вопрос. Ждал что-нибудь скучное и банальное. Но вот подвоха он не ждал ни с какой стороны, и поэтому мгновенно взрывается хохотом, едва не расплескав остатки вина на себя.

— Семь. И я тебя явно недооценивал.

Джунэ довольно улыбается и подливает алкоголь в стаканчик им двоим, давая тем самым немного времени на размышления с ответным вопросом.

— Какой твой любимый супергерой? — тут же хватает правила игры Джинхван, смело отхлёбывая вино, которое уже больше не кажется таким мерзким.

— Бэтмен. Что тебя бесит больше всего в домашней уборке?

— Мытьё посуды, — морщится Джинхван, не замечая и сам, как начинает инстинктивно двигаться ближе к собеседнику. — Что находится на твоей прикроватной тумбочке?

— Будильник, стакан с водой и зарядное для мобильного.

Джунэ тянет последний кусок в коробку и отставляет её обратно в пакет, при этом копируя незаметное действие Джинхвана.

— По шкале от одного до пяти, насколько ты ревнивый?

— Двадцать четыре, — хрипло дышит Джинхван, тайком млея от аромата духов парня. Он сейчас находится так близко, что вопрос начисто выпадает из головы. — Тот же вопрос к тебе.

— Двадцать пять, — шепчет Джунэ практически в губы парню, но пока не решаясь к ним прикоснуться. Обещание. — Чай или кофе?

— Только кофе. Поцелуешь меня?

Вопрос мгновенно улетает вместе с прохладным ветром, оставаясь без ответа, а тело Джинхвана неестественно напрягается, едва очутившись во власти Ку Джунэ. Кажется эта паскуда всё тщательно отрежиссировала, хотя кому какая разница сейчас?

Никогда прежде его не целовали так мягко и горячо одновременно. Он мгновенно понимает, что вот он, тот, кто ему нужен. И дело вовсе даже не в том, что всё тело словно разрядом колотит, едва стоит кончику языка Джунэ скользнуть в рот Джинхвану, нет. Но что-то явно есть в нежном поглаживании ладоней, в скольжении в ложбинку между пальцами, в том, как сильно тонкие, маленькие руки хотели оказаться в плену больших и широких.

Джинхвану моментально становится жарко, но он, всё же, перебрасывает ногу через бедро парню. Тот нежно прерывает поцелуй, глядя на маленькую фигурку, по-хозяйски восседающую у него на коленях.

— Бросай свой зоопарк и будь только моим.

— Я люблю их, а они любят меня, — тут же мрачнеет Джинхван, хотя и сам понимает, что этот вопрос был неизбежным.

— За этот вечер они ни разу тебе не позвонили… Странновато как-то для любящих мальчиков.

— Я сказал им, что сегодня ночую у своей тётки. Я раньше у неё жил, — вздыхает Джинхван, понимая, что объяснения неизбежны. И, нежно поглаживая волосы Джунэ на затылке, рассказывает всю его историю любви с Ханбином и Дживоном, иногда делая перерывы на глоток вина и очередной поцелуй, когда сопротивляться этой дьявольской харизме уже не хватает сил.

•

 

— Бинни, ты там всё равно на кухне грохочешь, свари мне кофе, — орёт Дживон как можно громче, чтобы его друг даже прикинуться не смог, что не расслышал просьбы.

— А гланды тебе вареньем не намазать? — доносится из кухни так же громко.

Парень довольно улыбается, продолжая убивать каких-то монстров в телефоне.

— Если тебе будет более приятно, то намажь их себе, а потом приходи ко мне, устроим сладкий вечер, — произносит он уже намного тише, чем в первый раз. Ясен пень, Ханбин ему снова откажет, это уже больше становится на безнадёжный мазохистский ритуал. Как ни крути, а без Джинхвана почему-то ничего не клеится.

— Дебил, — слышит он уже над левым ухом, чувствуя запах растворимого кофе. — Варенье-то зачем портить?

Ханбин садится рядом с ним на диване и ставит чашку на журнальный столик. Выражение его лица сейчас очень трудно прочитать. Почему-то Дживону кажется, что младшему уже осточертели его дурацкие шуточки, и сейчас будет разбор полётов.

— Ну как же… Чтобы приятней потом был мой член на вкус.

Дальше события развиваются как-то слишком в неожиданном спектре, потому что Дживон ожидает услышать всё, кроме того, что ему смущённо заявляет парень.

\- Да я и не думаю, что ты на вкус неприятный.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же никогда не проб…

Остаток фразы виснет в воздухе и растворяется в требовательном поцелуе. С ума сойти, это же Ханбин впервые в жизни сам полез к нему. Сам! И кажется, одними невинными ласками дело не закончится. Губы Дживона расплываются в дурацкой улыбке. Наконец-то причина его такой длительной невинности созрела.

— Не ржи мне тут, — угрожающе шепчет Ханбин, стягивая парня на пол. Они ударяются совсем не больно, но здесь намного больше плацдарм для действий. Хороший мальчик.

— Извините, ваше величество, — прерывисто шепчет Дживон. Его руки трясутся настолько сильно, что это становится сложно скрыть. — Чёрт.

Ему помогают раздеться с нахальной улыбкой на лице.

— Душу бы отдал за эту твою улыбочку, — тихо бормочет старший.

Ханбин на реплику не отвечает, но невооруженным глазом видно, насколько ему льстит этот комплимент — щёки моментально краснеют, и парень моментально опускает голову, видимо, чтобы скрыть смущение. Он осторожно припадает к ключицам Дживона, обводя кончиком языка выступающие линии и нарочито медленно двигается дальше, словно дразнится.

Глядя на замечательное тело, которое он видел уже столько раз в разной степени раздетости, Ханбин впервые думает, что возможно, оно того стоит — припасть к нему хотя бы один раз. Он сам понимает, что идёт в ва-банк, ему придётся очень туго, если чувства окажутся невзаимными, и с ним поступят точно так же, как и с сотней других, посмевших посягнуть на его Дживона.

С другой стороны у него есть Джинхван, и вообще…

— Сядь мне на лицо.

Парень удивленно отрывается от предварительных ласок и вопросительно глядит на Дживона.

— Зачем?

— Дурень, — закатывает глаза старший. - Приятно тебе хочу сделать.

Внезапно в мозгу щелкает. А ведь почему до шестидесяти девяти никто из них не додумался раньше? Почему Дживон больше не требует, а и стремится что-то отдать взамен?

Может, потому что всё не просто так?

Ханбин неловко разворачивается и становится на четвереньки перед парнем.

— Извини, там неидеальная причёска, да и вид, наверное, тоже не…

Он задыхается, не в силах закончить предложение: его худые бёдра хватают сильные, тёплые руки и притягивают ниже, пока яичек не касается влажный язык. Ханбин натурально теряет дар речи и лишь неразборчиво мычит, осторожно покачивая задом. Удовольствие потихоньку начинает его накрывать, так что парень окончательно решается и облизывает горячую головку, блестящую от смазки.

Дживон и правда очень приятный на вкус, однако Ханбин не думает, что потерял годы жизни, постоянно ему отказывая с минетом. Ему нравится, что всё идёт своим чередом. Нравится, что снизу приятно пульсирует от нежных движений языком. Нравится, что Дживон старается для него.

Это правда очень важно. Важнее, наверное, даже самого орального секса, да и всех его ненужных мыслей в голове. Он хочет просто любить Дживона, без всяких оговорок и «но». Хочет, наконец, нырнуть с головой в этот водопад.

Да, ему не удаётся подхватить ритм старшего — он же намного опытней. Да, ему сложно и сосать и получать удовольствие одновременно, ведь постоянно приходится на что-то отвлекаться. Но он, всё же считает первый опыт удавшимся, чувствуя, как рот наполняется чем-то горьким и тёплым. Ханбин сдаётся немного раньше и удивлённо вскрикивает с членом во рту, чувствуя, как проглотили его сперму.

Сам он повторить подвиг не может, а потому бежит в ванную, сплёвывать и полоскать рот. Дживон появляется секунд через двадцать, осторожно касаясь ладонью его позвоночника.

— Тебе не понравилось? — взволнованно спрашивает он. — Просто скажи мне, мы больше не будем, клянусь.

Он продолжает нести какую-то глупую чушь, нежно поглаживает Ханбина за спину, пока не запинается, заметив яркий, счастливый блеск в глазах у парня.

— Дебил, — привычно оскорбляет он Дживона, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Понравилось настолько, что если ты только подумаешь от меня свинтить куда-то, засосу до смерти…

Дживон сияет, хватая парня в охапку.

— Дебил, — парирует он, наклоняясь ниже для поцелуя. — Можно подумать, мне кто-то нужен другой.

— Э-э-э, — визжит Ханбин и отталкивает его за плечи. — Сначала рот вымой, а потом целуй.

Он пользуется небольшой заминкой Дживона и хватает с полки свою разогревающую смазку, явно намереваясь её в конце концов испытать.

•

 

— Я боюсь, — честно признаётся Джинхван, глядя перед собой на высокое здание, ставшее ему домом на целое лето.

Джунэ нежно сжимает его ладонь в своей, а потом отпускает. Где-то за домом прорезается первая полоска восходящего Солнца.

— Я всё понимаю, Джинни, — говорит он с теплотой в голосе. — Давай тогда заключим очередное пари?

Джинхван удивлённо приподнимает бровь, переводя взгляд на лицо парня.

— Если они сейчас спят в отдельных кроватях, как два евнуха, то тогда будем считать сегодняшнюю ночь за приятный сон, не больше. Я больше тебя не потревожу. У тебя есть на всё двадцать минут.

— Хорошо, — наконец вздыхает он, вылезая из салона машины.

Парень надеется, что Джунэ и правда никогда не проигрывает. Он поднимается на нужный этаж словно в трансе и открывает замок трясущимися руками. В нос сразу же бьёт отчетливая синтетическая коричная отдушка, а желудок автоматически начинает мутить, подозревая неладное.

Они лежат оба голые на просторной кровати: Дживон в позе звезды, а рядом к его груди прижимается Ханбин, обнимая его весьма собственническим жестом. Всё сразу же становится понятно и, на удивление, намного легче.

Джинхван не пишет никаких записок — он не прощается. Просто теперь они станут хорошими друзьями.

Знаешь, это искусство — посеять добро.

Голос Джунэ отдаётся в памяти приятным послевкусием. Он чертовски прав, наверное, как всегда. И, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, кажется намного мудрее. Джинхван и не против, за прошлую ночь он многое понял, многое изменилось в его восприятии.

И наконец-то он принял взрослое, взвешенное решение.


End file.
